


Testing

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cats, Cats are rude, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Frozen chicken nuggets, Frustrated Edelgard, Humor, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Edelgard has a paper to type up. Her girlfriend's cat has other ideas.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 114
Collections: Femslash February, fic_promptly Fills 2019





	Testing

**Author's Note:**

> _Author's Choice, Any, the cat on the keyboard._

Anytime you sat down in front of the computer, there was going to be that awkward moment with your hands poised above the keyboard, ready to type, and then...nothing.

Most people blamed writer's block or short-term memory loss, but Edelgard had a memory like a steel trap and there was no creativity needed for this project. She was typing up a paper she'd handwritten, nothing should have been easier. No, the problem was bigger, fluffier, and might pee on her bed in revenge if she moved her before she was ready.

"Amyr, please. I just need it for fifteen minutes, then you can have it back." Actually, she'd rather the large orange and white cat didn't sit on her computer at all. Even with an airtight slipcover over the keyboard, she still worried about little hairs sneaking underneath and gunking up the keys. Plus, having something that heavy on the laptop wasn't a good idea anyway.

The cat didn't budge. Her paper was due tomorrow, and she had six whole pages to type up.

"I said move, cat."

Amyr put her little pink nose in the air, then proceeded to lick her front paw as if Edelgard wasn't even in the room. Edelgard sighed, placing her hands under the cat's belly, and prepared to lift her.

" _Mreeeooow!_ " Edelgard leapt back from the computer like it was on fire.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"El?" Oh, good, Byleth was home. Amyr liked Byleth, maybe she could do something about it. "Did I just hear-"

"She won't get off my keyboard," Edelgard groaned. "Why is it that every time you tell her to get down from somewhere she does it, but when I do, she acts like I'm not there?" She sighed. "I know she's technically your cat, but when we moved in together I adopted her. I'm her mother, too!"

"She's testing you," Byleth said, carefully picking up Amyr. No meows, no struggles, no whining. Maybe it was that Byleth had been around cats all her life; her mother and father had adopted two and countless others were always in their backyard. Edelgard had always longed for a pet, but too many of her siblings were allergic.

"Really?"

"Or maybe she's still grumpy that her living arrangements were changed," Byleth said, scratching the cat under her chin. "She loves you, she's just still getting used to you being in our apartment. It took her years to give in and listen to me, and now there's a whole new person telling her what to do." Edelgard sighed, looking at the document filled with jibberish.

"But does she have to pull these shenanigans the night before I have a paper due?" Byleth put Amyr down and placed her hands on Edelgard's shoulders, rubbing gently.

"She did it to me all the time in high school, and you've seen her crawl onto my lap while I'm reading," she said. "She's being a cat, El. She loves you, she's just...well..."

"Mean?" Edelgard closed her eyes, smiling a little. "I know, I just always wanted a cat and I thought it'd be the easiest thing in the world. Caspar and Ashe never have this many problems with Oreo."

"That's because they bribe him with food," Byleth chuckled. "Which we're not doing with Amyr, she's chubby enough already." Edelgard laughed.

"Well, there goes one idea."

"Don't worry so much." Byleth kissed the top of her head. "She'll learn to listen to you. Eventually. In the meantime, I suggest picking up a laser pointer at the pet store next time you go out. Cats in videos go nuts for them."

Edelgard smiled, clearing the document of cat jibberish and straightening the pile of papers.

"Laser pointer. Got it." She glanced at the first page. "Meanwhile, now that the keyboard is mine again, I'm going to get to work, let me know when you start dinner?"

"Of course." Byleth kissed her again, this time on the cheek. "Tyson nuggets, or Marie Callender shepherd's pie?" Edelgard grinned. People could say what they would about frozen meals, but during midterms they were a lifesaver.

"I'm not in the mood for forks tonight. Nuggets it is."


End file.
